


Memories in the Making

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, NEST is re-established, Pre-Established Relationship, Romance, Set well after TLK, Wreckers have all the cool stuff, crosshairs and oc are both stationed with the wreckers, grand theft ship, self indulgent, tags will be added as needed, these two have been a couple for years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: Will be a series of moments between a human and everyone’s favorite Autobot paratrooper. This is operating on a pre-established relationship in my own headcanons/au/whatever.
Relationships: Crosshairs (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Memories in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be small parts of a larger story I have and I am basically dumping a bunch of moments/one-shots of all varieties (not just cute) here.

“Lass, lass wake up.” 

June groaned as she was jostled awake and propped herself up at the elbow with a grumble, “Crosshairs? Jesus, what time is it?”

The mech grinned at her, “about 3:30.”

With another grumble the woman threw her head back into her pillow, “and why, pray tell, are you waking me up so damn early? And on my day off to boot.”

“We’re going flying.”

“Flying?”

“Yes, now look alive. Get dressed. We need to leave soon if we want to make it to the ship without getting caught.”

“Oh, a ship?” June asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, “is this because I said I didn’t believe you were a good pilot?”

“It just might be, lass.” He sniggered, nudging her a bit harder this time. “That’s what sassing gets ya.” 

With a yawn the woman showed the handsome mech a rather rude gesture. He only chuckled in response, leaning against the wall as he waited. June sleepily threw on a jacket over her night shirt and pulled on a pair of sweats. She fumbled a bit as she searched for a pair of socks in the dark, cursing at how messy she kept it. Not that she had any drive to correct that. 

June laced up some shoes and stretched, reaching high for the ceiling. “Alright. I’m ready. Let’s go patch your ego.”

Crosshairs huffed at her, “my ego is fine.” 

With one swift motion he scooped the woman off the desk with an open servo, leaving her clumsily splayed out across his fingers. He ignored the raspberry she gave him and placed her neatly into the plate across his chest. 

June has repeatedly compared it to a “nerd pocket”. The plate could be shifted to sit just off his chassis, leaving enough room for her to sandwich between. There was a ridge along the bottom of the plate, ensuring she wouldn’t slip and fall. 

It was a good place to put her if he wanted to sneak around with her in tow as she could duck behind it and hide. He could feel June patting his chassis as he made his way to the airfield where they kept the small personal ship, not unlike the one that had been stolen from Lockdown’s much larger craft. 

“So, you’re not supposed to being doing this, right?”

“ _ We  _ aren’t supposed to be, no.” He grinned, “but it’ll be okay. Perceptor was kind enough to give the surveillance cameras some issues for me.” 

“God that mech enables you too much.”

“I test his prototypes, he does me a few favors. It’s a win-win sort of relationship if you ask me.” Crosshairs shrugged and keyed the door of the craft to open. 

With a heavy hiss the door unlocked and lowered to the asphalt, the pretty blacked silver of the metal glistened in the moonlight. Carefully, the mech plucked June from his pocket-plating and lowered her to the ground. She watched as Crosshairs crossed the empty space to the front console and began tapping away, pulling up various digital screen causing buttons to alight across the way. 

The woman tiredly leaned back, taking in the sight of the spaceship. It was so alien but so familiar, and it honestly made her wonder if humanity would ever truly be able to achieve proper space-fairing. 

“Hey, dear?” June called, moseying over to the pilot’s chair.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think humans will ever travel in space?” 

Crosshairs snorted, “hate to be the one to break this to you love, but I think they already have. Sorry you missed it.”

June rolled her eyes and smacked his calve, “Ugh, you know what I mean. Insufferable bastard.”

Crosshairs rumbled a laugh deep in his chest, a quiet but deep sort of sound that June loved to hear. She silently wished she had been close enough to his chassis to touch it when he’d made the sound. The deep vibrations were pleasing under the pads of her fingers. 

A memory briefly surfaced of a story she had told while they’d lied and laughed together in his quarters. She smiled, it had been such a nice evening. 

“It’ll probably happen at some point,” Crosshairs mused, plucking June off the floor and settling her into his lap. “Though even with your extended lifespan I’m not sure if you’ll live to see it.”

“Probably, I just look at ships like this and compare it to human spacecrafts and it just...doesn’t give me a lot of hope, y’know?” June said, carefully nestling herself close to the codpiece. She frowned as she couldn’t see over the console. 

“Yours are bound to look different. You eat different things and need to breathe and all that junk.” Crosshairs shrugged, “You’ll figure it out eventually, especially if Prime decides to have us help you out.”

“I’m honestly shocked he even considers sharing any sort of technology with humanity anymore.”

“You and me both, sweetspark.” Crosshairs hummed and gripped the control wheel. “Alright, we’re about to take off. You ready?”

“Uh, sure. Why not.”

Crosshairs gently ruffled the woman’s hair in reassurance with a finger and lifted the spacecraft into the air. With one swift motion the ship was cruising over the ocean with unbelievable speed. If this ship weren’t alien she would have definitely been crushed by the Gs. 

June climbed up to Crosshairs’ shoulder and drank in the sight of the ocean whizzing by. They were low enough that the occasional high wave would slap the ship but amazingly next to nothing would happen. Barely a shake. 

“Wow, this is really pretty.”

Crosshairs shrugged, “it’s okay. Seen better.”

June rolled her eyes, “you’ve been across space so yeah, you probably have.”

The pair fell silent, simply taking in the scenery. As land soon approached Crosshairs took the ship high above the cloud instead, opening up a vast expanse of stars. 

A thought suddenly flickered through June’s mind and she couldn’t stop the laugh. 

“You know, this would be a really interesting way to join the Mile High club.”

Crosshairs raised a brow, “The what?”

“Ah, it’s a stupid joke. It’s referring to people who’ve have sex while on a flight.” 

The green mech nodded, a smile stretching across his lips. “Oh, been apart of that for awhile.”

“Crosshairs!”

“June, I’m millions of years old and I’ve been fighting in a war across space.”

The woman huffed and lightly slapped the mech’s armor. “Yes, I’m very aware of that, thank you. It’s just a bit...uncomfortable to hear you talk about your...conquests.”

“If it makes you feel any better you’re the best ‘conquest’ I’ve had in thousands of stellar cycles.” He said, shooting her a wink. 

June shot him a look and sighed, “I, I mean thanks. I guess?” She rubbed her eyes, “anyway, moving on, did you have any place in mind or are we just flying aimlessly?”

“Ah, no. Nothing really comes to mind. It’d be a bit hard to land without attracting attention.”

“Hmm, yeah. That sounds about right.” June hummed and thumbed the plating on the mech’s shoulder as she stared out at the clouds. “Flying is still nice on its own though.”

Without much warning Crosshairs scooped June into his servos, leaned back in his chair, and kicked his pedes up onto the console. 

“Um, the wheel?”

“It’s on autopilot.” He said, waving his servo dismissively after he’d set her on his chassis. “You okay if we just fly like this for awhile?”

“Uh, yeah. Absolutely.”

The mech gently rubbed June’s cheek with the back of his finger and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest. She placed a chaste kiss on his finger before he could take it away and stretched out over his chest. The mech took to running a single digit up and down the length of her body, mindful of his talons. 

It had been so long since they had anything more than an evening together, and the mech intended to enjoy it. 

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I love you, sweetspark.”

“Heh, I love you too big mech. Love you with my whole heart.”


End file.
